


Denial

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: You shiver when he speaks, his hot breath kissing your flushed skin. "You know you want this (Y/N), don't try to deny it." Chanyeol groans in your ear.





	

"C'mon, baby?" Chanyeol asks again, urging the situation far more than you would like to admit. You exhale, closing your eyes, just ignore him (Y/N), he'll give up eventually, you think going back to your duties upon the kitchen counter. Or at least you wanted to believe he would give up. Yet by how things were progressing you were beginning to think otherwise. You shake your head, no you can't allow him to over power you, I didn't matter how many times he asks, the answer will still be no. No amount of sweet talk will make you change that.

Chanyeol whines at your answer, unpleased at your stubborness, of course by what he was doing wasn't helping any either. You tried to block him out, to shut him out of your head but your body thought different as it reacts to his sounds. It only worsens when you hear Chanyeol get up from his seat across the room, your body tensing to the realization he'll find out your enjoying yourself. Which you honestly didn't want to. 

Hands eventually rest upon your waist and you jump slightly, Chanyeol just laughs, leaning forward inhaling your wondrous scent, lips ghosting across the back of your neck, making the hairs stand on end. You shiver when he speaks, his hot breath kissing your skin. "You know you want this (Y/N), don't try to deny it." Chanyeol groans in your ear, pressing himself against you and it takes everything in your power not to moan at how hard he was. 

He was only making it more difficult for you not jump him, especially from how turned on he had gotten and from thinking about his current proposal. 

"I really don't." You say after a pause, your voice shaken from straining it so long. Yet Chanyeol wasn't stupid, he knew you were lying through your teeth and fortunately you didn't mind. You loved the idea he knew, it made the tension so much more erotic. If you were honest with yourself, you would give in to his charm and do as he asks but you were too embarrassed, it clouded your better judgement. Maybe in your thoughts you would take his offer and ride him like he wished but not with the conscious you have now. 

Chanyeol grinds against your ass, gasping at the feel of you. You bit you lip to hush your pleads of bliss, closing your eyes. Inwardly you moaned, It was delirious and delicious, you wanted nothing more than to move back against him but you couldn't, if you do Chanyeol would undoubtedly take your actions the wrong way and think you accepted his proposal.

You drowned in the feel of him, your cunt soaking at the press of his cock so close, at the need it hungers after. "C'mon (Y/N), I know your pussy craves it." Chanyeol gasps, turning you around roughly, fingers digging into your hips. It didn't hurt but fuck was it sexy. 

You bite your lip, averting his eyes and Chanyeol growls at the rudeness. He doesn't even hesitate as he drags you to the couch across the room. You don't dare argue for you obediently follow. Once he sat down he yanks you with him, landing right in his lap, not that you minded any.

With you where he wants you he pulls your forward, pressing his needy lips against yours in a greedy kiss. Chanyeol's lust was clear, he needed you and as much as you told yourself you'd never give in to something like this couldn't really deny his want. So throwing out your stubbornness you give in. 

You kiss him back, burying your fingers through his soft hair, the other rested snuggly at his shoulder. He was eager to feel you like this and now that he has you where he wants you there was no stopping. Chanyeol slips his tongue past your parted lips, knocking the wind right out of your lungs as he drives you insane with unmistakably pleasure. This makes you moan, savoring the wonderfulness of his mouth pressed against yours.

Chanyeol lifts his hips to yours, pressing his dick flush against your soaked cunt, mingling both your aroused sex together. You break the kiss, your head tossed back in pure bliss. "Fuck, (Y/N), your soaked, I can feel it through your shorts. God, does it feel good." You whine and Chanyeol takes it as a good sign to contiune, grinding even harder up against you. You howl, pressing yourself down on him, moving in time with his thrusts.

Chanyeol moans, gripping your hips as he guides you down on him. Your both lost in the euphoria of each other, gasping at the wondrous feeling of mixed emotions. Chanyeol leans up holding you to his chest, kissing down your jaw, his lips creating a slippy trail down your neck, where he plants hickeys in his wake. You mewled, your legs wobbly at the inteseness of his actions. You just wanted him to rip your clothes off and make you his already, to pound his cock deep inside you pussy until you forget everything. 

Chanyeol smirks at his control, he loved seeing you all torn and breathless, it was a sight he would never live without. He yanks your hair back, and you groan loudly, your pussy wettening at the roughness. "Damn, (Y/N), you won't believe how fucking hot you look right now, I just want to throw you against the back of this couch and fuck you senseless, but that can wait. I want to taste you more than anything, to feel those beautiful walls around my tongue." 

You nod without even being asked of anything, far too torn with ecstasy that you would do anything he wanted, whatever it may be you honestly didn't give a shit, not in this state. Whatever he was willingly going to offer you you wanted relentlessly. It didn't matter anymore. "Please Chanyeol, I want it." You beg helplessly, looking deep into his lust-filled eyes wanton.

Chanyeol cherishes your will and kisses you squarely, swallowing the cries you were electing. Holding you tight to his chest, your boyfriend lays himself on his back, letting you better access of topping. Your kiss splits when he grabs you, his fingers digging harshly into your ass. It shocks you at first but you just blow it off, enjoying it nonetheless. 

Chanyeol lifs his leg up between you, pressing his thigh against your needy cunt, wanting to relish more in how turned on you was. You gasp his name, pressing yourself even harder down on him, savoring the sensations he was bringing to you. Sitting upright you grind down against him, the slickness of your pre-cum slippery inside your folds, giving you a even greater outcome. "Ahhhh, Channie, fuck don't stop." 

"You're so sexy like this (Y/N), fucking yourself down on me like the little slut you are, you should see yourself." Chanyeol murmurs darkly, nails digging into your hips, his cock pulsing at the thought of how good you'll taste when you reach satisfaction, of how slick your sweet cum will be on his tongue. He just wallows in the desire of it. You groan at his comment, Chanyeol pushing his thigh harder against your pussy, wanton for your orgasm to rise so he could have you to the extent he was craving. Of course you chased after it too. 

C'mon baby, come for me, let me feel your body spasm and quake against mine, to hear you cry my name over and over until your beautiful voice becomes broke and horase, I want to see that gorgeous look on your face when your orgasm hits you hard, and all thanks to me no less." Chanyeol demands, rocking himself even more against you, and when you feel said climax rising you do just that. 

Your body tenses when you reach your golden peak, Chanyeol's name loudly erupting from your throat. Your senses numb as your vision witens, your nails digging into his shoulders. Your boyfriend basks in the breathtaking beauty of your orgasm, rubbing his thigh in slow circles across your clit, your body jerking at the over sensibility. "Ahhh, (Y/N), you're so beautiful getting off, especially if the person doing it is me." You make a coherent noise, too exhilarated in pleasure to answer. 

It didn't take no time at all before Chanyeol's pulling you forward by your hips, hinting his next movements as he begins fumbling with your short buttons. You allow him, rocking your hips when he pulls them down, sliding your legs out. With those tight restraints out of his way, your boyfriend leads you above him, over his face. As embarrassed as you should be couldn't be more eager to feel that tongue on your core, to have him swallow all your juices from his greedy actions. 

Chanyeol moans at the sight before him, reaching up he slides his fingers through your drenched folds, gasping at how wet you've gotten from his tease. "You love when I touch you, don't you baby? Of how good it feels when I get you gone," 

You close your eyes, blissful noises leaving your throat. "Oh god yes, more baby." You plead, tossing your head back when he slides in a finger, 

Chanyeol thrusts his finger in fast and deep, electing cries of ecstasy out of you, begging for more. He gives you just that. Slightly lifting up he presses his tongue against you, both moaning out loud. Chanyeol's fast acting as he eats you out, needing more of your cum on his tongue. You don't complain.

You gasp noisily, hands pulling harshly at your hair in the overwhelming bliss of your boyfriends wonderful mouth, the combination of his fingers and tongue seemingly driving you mad. Fuck, you couldn't begin to explain how damn good he was making you feel, and the overstimulation of your last orgasm only made it better. You cry his name over and over, rocking your hips slightly against his face, craving more.

Chanyeol groans, suckling harder at your clit, digging his finger deeper inside you, searching for your spot and once he finds it you squirm, your body jerking from the inteseness of both appendages. Chanyeol knows your close so he speeds up, pressing his finger harder against that spot until you inevitability reach sastifaction. And when you do it hits you hard. 

Your body visibly tightens, loud screams of pleasure erupting from within as you release against your boyfriends face. Chanyeol smiles across your pussy, tasting your cum with joy, your body jerking in the sensitivity when he does. 

Chanyeol moans as he cleans you up, removing his finger from your dripping hole to get a better taste. Your breaths come out in heavy pants as he finishes. Though when he does you stumble to hold yourself upright. Your boyfriend sees this and after he wipes his lips he moves underneath you, sitting you in his lap. He gasps when you landed right on his cock, the neglect now beginning to set in. You feel it too and it makes you moan, loving the idea of how hard he gotten from tasting you.

Naturally you wasn't the girlfriend to leave your lover hanging so to resolve his little problem you slowly trail your mouth down his body, kissing the bare flesh that you begin to reveal. Chanyeol moans, his breath uneven as he anticipates your doings. "Now its my turn to taste you." You murmur against his buldging front, feeling his cock react to the tender touch of your lips so close. Chanyeol visibly begs and smile acknowledged, "I'm going to make you come so hard you'll wish you hadn't provoked me." 

Chanyeol chuckles lowly, yanking you forward by the back of your hair. His lips crash against yours and you groan, loving how possessive he gets when he's horny. "Yeah? Well I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" 

"Hmm, I guess so."


End file.
